The invention relates to a telescoping fishing net with depth alarm. More particularly, the invention relates to a fishing net having a handle with multiple telescoping sections, and a net having a depth sensor which sounds an alarm at the handle when the water depth exceeds a threshold level.
A popular type of fishing involves wading waist deep in the water, and catching fish with a hand-held net. Often, while fishing in such a manner, the desired catch is just beyond reach. Thus, the desire is to have a net with a longer handle. However, long handles have drawbacks, in that they are difficult to transport, especially in small automobiles.
In addition, fishing in this manner can be hazardous, as people tend to wade in unfamiliar waters. If one is not extremely careful, there is a considerable risk of stepping beyond a sudden drop-off point and drowning.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,870,773 to Schmucker et al. discloses a collapsible and telescoping fishing net. U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,009 to Altmire et al. discloses a castable fish/depth finder.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.